Interruptions
by TeaBrew
Summary: Heero confines himself to the Preventer's shooting gallery and Duo comes down to have a quick chat to him. Nothing too long here (shortest fic yet!)


*I hate this life…* ****

Interruptions

*I hate this life…*

A frown crossed the face of the Japanese boy as the target slowly trumbled forward. He'd spent the entire morning in the Preventer's shooting gallery testing out every single firearm in the place. The target came to a stop in front of him.

Every single hit was directly in the centre save one.

He growled and smacked the release button. "Not good enough!" The target dropped and Heero replaced it with a fresh one, sending to the back of the range again.

*Relax. Don't let your muscles tense. Breathe normally…* The bullet flew out and connected squarely with the outside ring. He frowned.

*_Don't_ be tense; relax your shoulders,* he sighed for a long moment and repositioned his gun.

His fingers slowly brought the trigger back. *Concentrate…*

"Hey there! What's up?" a voice yelled as Heero shot. The boy yelped and the shot sailed off to hit the wall.

He growled audibly and slammed the gun down; whizzing around with his fist cocked and ready to punch the living daylights out of somebody.

"Duo?" he said with slight shock as his arm relaxed and lowered. "What are you doing down here? I gave specific orders upstairs for no one to be down here save me."

Duo raised his arms in defence and grinned. Heero glared at him. "Well? Why are you here?"

"Well I'm finished for the day and I was getting sick of helping Quatre with his workload and Wufei had kinda told me bluntly that he didn't want to see me for the rest of the day and Trowa said that he wasn't gonna get anywhere with that attitude and so I went and helped him for a while then after that I got hungry so I went and had lunch for the third time in one hour and since I couldn't find you anywhere I came down here to look for you."

Heero raised an eyebrow at the boy's long-winded speech. "Plausible…"

"Hey wow!" Duo looked past Heero onto the table where the guns were. "Is that the new Glock? Oh hey! And the Desert Eagle! Dude Heero! You should have told me you were down here! I could've helped you test them out! Hello there," he went and picked up one. "German Luger. Treize used to have one just like this."

Heero frowned. "Your point being?"

Duo blinked at him. "Nothing, just stating a fact." The braided boy walked past Heero and picked up a pair of earmuffs. "You don't mind?"

Heero shrugged. "I don't, Sally will."

"Your point being?" he said with a smirk.

Duo placed the gun down and tucked the earmuffs over his fringe. Heero saw him close his eyes and whisper something incoherent before opening them and aiming upwards at the target.

Duo squeezed the trigger and the first shot sailed off, slamming into the centre. He smirked and let loose with the entire clip in a couple of seconds flat. He sighed and pulled the earmuffs back, letting the target roll swiftly forward. Heero's eyes went wide.

Duo had succeeded in getting every single shot directly in the centre, not once even touching the line of the bullseye!

"Hmm…not bad. Didn't beat my record though." Duo said in thought as he looked over the holes in the target, placing the gun down on the panel.

"What's your record?" Heero said cautiously.

Duo shrugged. "I pulled off twenty-one shots in a space of around five centimetres wide from one hundred and twelve metres. Didn't miss a single one."

*He's not kidding. Somehow I know he's not kidding.* Heero thought as he looked over the target again.

"Y'see Heero, the trick is to _squeeze_ the trigger, not to yank at it. You can be as relaxed as all hell but that doesn't mean you'll be any more accurate." Duo laughed and dumped the earmuffs onto the table as he walked out.

"Well I've caused you enough hassle for one day Hee-chan. I'm sacking out for the day. Later!" He waved and walked up the stairs.

Heero stared after him. "Idiot." He turned around and picked up his gun again, aiming up at the target. He closed his eyes.

"Let me have strength…" he opened his eyes again and fired a single shot, shooting straight through the heart of the target. His gaze relaxed and he let off the rest of the round, hitting the same spot every time, direct centre.

"Thanks Duo…" Heero whispered and placed the gun down.

****

The End

Yet another story that will be added to my 'pointless-stories-that-make-absolutely-no-sense-whatsoever' list. Well the time line is pretty simple, it happens sometime after Endless Waltz. That's my rant this time 'round. Short an' sweet and that's the way it'll stay! Later! ~C.K


End file.
